finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard (Final Fantasy XI)
Bards appear as one of the advanced jobs in Final Fantasy XI available to players once they reach level 30. Bards are a type of support job. They exist moreso to boost the party's effectiveness than to be good on their own. They accomplish their task through using various songs. Bards rely upon charisma for their offensive songs, though not so much for their positive songs. Also, despite the fact that Bards do not naturally have any MP, they do benefit from having it. For both of those reasons, the high charisma and high HP totals of Tarutaru make them ideal bards; however, bard is one of the least statistical or equipment based jobs in the game and bards of every race are popular, including the charismatically challenged Mithra and Galka races. Becoming a Bard Similar to the Paladin quest, in order to become a bard, a player must complete multiple quests, which all reveal a part of a person's story to you. The first quest, The Old Monument, starts in Jeuno. It requires the player to head to the Southern coast of Buburimu Peninsula to find an old monument with song runes on it. Upon hearing this, another NPC overhears and mentions that such a song might cheer up a friend of her's. The first portion of the quest is just finding the monument and inspecting it. At that point the player will happen acrossed another traveler looking at the rune and complete the first quest. If he is really savvy, the player would bring with a peice of parchment to make a rubbing of the runes. Taking the song runes back to Jeuno, the player can complete the quest Minstrel of Despair. The third leg, simply named Path of the Bard, to become a bard requires the bard to talk with Bki Tbujhja again, the same NPC who gave the original quest. She mentions another set of runes in the Valkurm Dunes. When the player finds the runes on the hidden beach, he will be visited by a few NPCs and told a story, afterwhich point the player may level as a Bard! Bard Abilities | valign="top" width="50%" | Job Traits |} Spell List | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| |} Bards in Final Fantasy XI Bards in Final Fantasy use three types of instruments; wind instruments, string instruments, and of course their own singing voice. Their songs are generally positive in nature, effecting one or all party members. Their ability to effect pretty much any ally ability from damage, to accuracy, to evasion, and MP or HP regeneration makes them highly sought after. Bards have a much more limited ability to negatively effect their enemies with songs, but some songs do exist. Bards in Final Fantasy XI may fight, though they generally do not have the time to do so. They generally are limited to wands, staves, light swords, and knives. In this version any creature can be effected by up to 2 songs by a bard, and singing a song takes 8 seconds. Since they have short duration, the bard tends to do nothing but sing songs ad nauseum. Strengths *A Bard can improve almost every aspect of a party's performance. *Song grant stronger bonuses than other support type jobs. *Bards are able to dispel enemy positive status effects. *Bard's slow songs, Elegy, stack with magical slow spells *Bards can sleep creatures from the undead family. *Bard get parties very easily at every level. Weaknesses *A Bard is virtually helpless without a party except versus all but the easiest of foes, having low statistics, low weapon abilities, and low defense. *A Bard's effectiveness is limited by party cooperation in the sense that Bards are the only class in the game that needs to be mindful of all party member's position when singing. *Bard sleep songs, while costing no MP, are fairly weak and do not last very long. *Bard is an intensely repetitive job requiring a lot of concentration and a decent understanding of game fundamentals. Not many people seem to enjoy playing this job for long periods of time. Subjobs White Mage The vast majority of all Bards use White Mage as a subjob. With such a job, they can facilitate in a bit of curing now and then, the use of stoneskin for pulls, and the removal of status effects from enemies. Even in high end events, such as Dynamis, Bards are often using bar-spells. Ninja Ninja is occassionally used by Bards for pulling, especially "big birds" out in Lufaise Meadows, or any other fast mob that hits hard but slowly. The bard loses some support ability and a few points of charisma for the benefit of gaining 3-4 hit blink through utsusemi. Red Mage Red mage is not completely without its merits, but use is extremely rare. The major advantage to this setup is fast cast which will bring the time required to sing a song down considerably as well as shorten recast times, allowing the bard to pull faster. Phalanx can help mitigate damage on pulls. Stoneskin is still an available spell. A bard may not be able to remove status effects, but he can still cure. Category: Advanced jobs Category: Final Fantasy XI jobs